CXD: Resurrection of Evil
by H-Man89995
Summary: CIPHER is gone. Orre is safe. That's what I was told. This was supposed to be just a vacation. So why the Hell do things never go the way I planned? Well, that doesn't matter. I'm here now. And if I can't get out of it, then I'm not dying either!
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

The wind blew through the plain, as the red skies surrounded it. On the back, barely managing to hide the sun, was the brightest tonality, a scarlet tone that surpassed the previous sightings any of the people who were in the surroundings. At the front, similarly, shone a dark crimson, darker than even blood and that seemed to stain the skies with its darkness. On the ground, now a wasteland, one of the humans struggled to stand up, his clothes looking very worn and spent. There were several visible wounds in his body, but he ignored them, as he had to stand up. His black hair was messed up, as if a comb had decided to give way to several hands, and his green eyes were staring at their target with intensity, almost wishing they could stop this all from happening. The six Pokéballs he had were on the ground, wasted – not that it mattered, seeing as how his other Pokémon were knocked out and the two he had left were already released.

_Oh, hi there. Fancy meeting you, I guess… but you got me in a bad time._

_See, right now, I'm currently facing off against the world's most powerful criminal, with a true-to-form Shadow Legendary under his command, the kind that makes you scream and cry in fear because of the sheer horror it brings, I think. I don't know **what** I'm supposed to do, since I only found out that this kind of thing existed five seconds ago._

In front of him, staring down at him and, by default, his Pokémon, was a monstrosity, at least twice his size and looking particularly menacing, what with the multiple eyes, the pure white fur that seemed to move in abnormal ways, the golden eye in the center of its forehead and that looked even larger than the others, the four shining protuberances that looked so off, and even the tail, shaped so much like its head it wasn't funny… the only thing that made it worse, though he had no way of knowing it himself, was the dark aura that surrounded it; an aura that indicated it was a Shadow Pokémon… but this was far stronger than any other, enough to have corrupted even the ground itself and reaching far beyond the others.

_I'm Chad, by the way. The guy with the black hair and wearing those 'bland' clothes, according to what the latest fashions probably state or what-not. The guy who is standing **in front** of the Shadow Legendary – or would that be '**Primal** Legendary'? I don't know – and who is giving it the only opposition the world can muster right now._

_Yeah, I know. I really wish it wasn't **me**, either. It's a long story._

Lying behind him was a girl, currently knocked down and with her eyes closed. She didn't seem to be seriously wounded, at least not as much as her companion, but she was still barely breathing and there were a few scars visible on her body; mostly on her arms and face, given how her white dress obscured the rest of it from sight. The position seemed to indicate that she had been flung back by the Pokémon's attack, to any observers.

_That girl, who's lying over there? She's the Psychic who got me into this mess. Yeah, **Psychic**; she's not really fully human. You probably guessed it from her appearance, though. Unfortunately, as much as I want to blame her, I have no time to think of any complaints to make, because I'm more busy trying to keep myself from fainting on the spot like her. Guess so much Shadow Energy makes Psychics sick, or it's probably just her connection to a Legendary. I don't know._

_Her name's Katherine. I think it could be worse._

Ahead of him, behind the Shadow Legendary, was a young man, looking the least out-of-place in this situation. He was clad in black armor, with spikes protruding from the shoulder pads, his right gauntlet, kneepads, and other locations, though now much of it was broken. His skin was blood red, as were his eyes, and it crackled violently and painfully; even his hair looked odd, being pure silver. He also wore a blue cape, somewhat tattered, and his left arm had a special armoring of its own, a golden and silver gauntlet that reached from his shoulder to his hand, with various cables connected to the rest of his outfit. He didn't have any Pokéballs with him, but he didn't seem to need them.

_And finally, you're probably wondering who the guy behind the Shadow slash Primal Legendary is. Besides the aforementioned 'world's most powerful criminal' and all. He's 'Empty', a pretty stupid piece of work who decided that the name his parents gave him was nowhere fitting for a criminal and gave himself that. And the cape and armor and other impressive pieces of clothing he's wearing._

_The red eyes, silver hair, and burning skin are the Shadow Energy's fault, though._

After a few seconds, the younger man had stood up fully, and he was glaring at the man in front of him. He didn't speak, because speaking wasn't going to help him out at all, and he just had to think of something he could do – if that was even possible; his mind simply couldn't think of enough ideas at the moment that **didn't** involve a painful ending as corpse plaster. The fact that this was made worse by the Shadow Legendary's continuously looming stare over him made him feel even more worried… but still, he couldn't bring himself to just walk away, right now. Nevermind the fact that there probably was nowhere he could go to; he still felt like he couldn't leave his opponent.

_As for why I'm here, waiting for my imminent death, and only standing here for who-knows-what reason? Well, like I said, that's a long story. I could tell you all about it, but frankly, I don't have the mental powers to tell people the last fifteen years of my life, especially since I am kind of unsure how I managed to do this. Most likely I'm only telling you the basics; who I am, how I met Katherine and 'Empty' (okay, not really), why I found out about Shadow Energy, and how I got in this place._

The red-eyed man raised his left arm, pointing it at the younger man. Many more spikes had erupted from the gauntlet, and he had what essentially was a murder weapon without even breaking his stride. It wasn't enough, however; he was working something up, energy flowing down the cables all the way to his hand, powering up a separate piece of machinery, which eventually generated a sphere placed in his hands. This sphere was transparent like glass, at first completely empty and devoid of any contents, but it was soon filled with the energy being transferred by the gauntlet.

_But well… you see that on his arm? That special thing that's full of spikes and that is probably the ugliest thing in the world, after the Shadow slash Primal Legendary?_

As he reared back, the black-haired man stared at his hand, realizing what it was as it glistened in the scarlet light. It was dark, darker than anything else, and so thick even he could see it, right now. Still, he couldn't do anything to stop him, right now; the fact remained that he was unable to get past the Shadow Legendary on his own, much less with his few remaining Pokémon, and his chances had decreased even more than before. Fear gripped him treacherously, and he almost closed his eyes, giving up… but still, he refused to, consciously or not. All he did was stare at him, his mind racing, searching his countless strategies to find out something, **anything**, at all, that could help him out…

_That's a Snag Machine._

The armored man threw the sphere at his Pokémon, the energy being transferred as soon as it made contact. After one second, the energy began to flicker and grow in intensity, before the several eyes turned pure red, becoming even more soulless than they originally had been. The golden eye gained a crimson iris, and the ground around him trembled as he readied himself to attack, the protuberances clenching and forming a single shape, before starting to spin.

He had no choice. It was winning or dying.

He had to fight.

_I **told** you that it was a long story…_


	2. Chad

**1: CHAD**

_I wish I could say it all started a long time ago, but seriously, it started not that long ago; like, a month or so. It's hard to remember precisely these dates when you're so worried about living more than ten seconds. But well, like I said, not that long ago at all._

In the town of Littleroot lived a small family, not exactly very large; there were the parents, a loving couple who had been living there for quite a long time, and their three children. They had taken residence in a house to the south, with a large backyard and plenty of open space, where the family usually spent their free time together. For several years, this tradition hadn't been broken, with the young children always telling their parents about how classes had been and their parents, similarly, telling them about the stories their parents used to tell them. Up until this year, that is.

A man opened the door, running outside. He was dressed in a business suit, with a briefcase on his hand, and looked like he hadn't slept much during the night. "Damn, I'm going to be late!" he cursed, looking at his watch.

_That's my father over there, the man you've just seen. He is a businessman, most obviously, and one of the minor partners of the Devon Corporation. Unfortunately, he hasn't managed to earn that much money recently, due to some downsizing or something… all I know is that they're paying him less to do his job, which is really annoying. There isn't much we can do, however._

Just afterwards a woman followed him outside, holding a bag that looked like it contained food, though she didn't go all the way out. "Alex, wait! You forgot to take your lunch with you!" she said, stopping by the gates; her husband, however, had already run off, not stopping for her. "I swear, he's always forgetting something… I guess I'll have to ask one of the kids to go deliver it to him," she thought out loud, annoyed.

_This is my mother, as you can guess. She's a typical stay-at-home mother, and doesn't work since our father spends most of his time doing such. Of course, she has her hands full with three other people in the house, and the fact that Pokémon are involved means she has a lot more work nowadays than before._

Inside the house, a young boy had finished his own meal, and was running towards the hall. "Mom! I'm leaving!" he called out, holding his backpack with his hands as he crossed the corridors to the hall and front door. Just as he did, his mother turned about, stopping him on his track.

"Before you do, dear, would you please go and deliver this to your father?" she asked, and the boy pouted.

"But mom! I have to go get my Pokémon, you know!" he said, although his mother wasn't smiling at all.

"Yes, but you certainly can go to your father's office before you go to Professor Birch's laboratory," was the response, and the woman gave him the bag. After a few moments, he sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it… at least dad's officer isn't that far away," the young boy grumbled, before turning back inside. "Why did it have to be on the other direction?" he added, annoyed, as he walked inside the house once more.

_That kid you just saw is my little brother, Elliott. He's the youngest child in the house, and up until this year, he was the only one who had a complete education… to some degree. He's not a know-it-all, thankfully, which is great because that makes him cooler than the other kids at school, but he's still a little kid and doesn't really know what he's getting into. Right now, he's going to get his first Pokémon, which means he gets to travel on his own for once. My parents wanted to hold him back one more year, but Professor Birch managed to convince them that, just like us, he had been raised adequately enough to survive on the wild._

"Oh, and don't forget that you need to visit Marcus' house!" his mother added, turning back inside. "His older brother's going to make you company while you travel through Hoenn!"

"I know, I know!" was the annoyed response. "You've told me a million times already, mom!"

_Didn't stop mom from getting our next-door neighbor, a more experienced trainer, to tag along with him, 'just in case'. We all know what she truly means by that._

As the boy walked down the corridor, back to his room, he passed a slightly older girl, who was busy talking in her PokéGear to a friend. The two of them bumped, by accident, and she directed a glare at him.

"…sorry," was the lame response, as the boy gave way for the girl to pass. As he scurried away, she gave him one last glare, before hearing something disappointing.

"What? You can't come?" she let out, before sighing. "Dangit, I didn't want to go alone to the show! I-" at this, she was interrupted by her mother, who had walked back inside as well. She hadn't said a word, but it was clear she was listening intently, due to her piercing gaze. "-have to do something now, and I'll call you later," she quickly covered, before shutting off the phone function. As she lowered the device from her ear, she glanced back at her mother. "That was just a friend, mom… someone I met around here," she explained, nervously.

_This is my younger sister, Debbie. That's her name, by the way, not a nickname or anything. She was traveling last year, given how she decided to be a coordinator given the chance, and I know for sure that she did plenty of stuff while she was away that our parents definitely wouldn't like. Since the Contest season hasn't started yet on any of the neighboring islands, she's staying at home right now, and spends most of her plentiful free time – since it's not like she has to return to school anymore, and mom insists that she learn how to take care of the house rather than find a job – going out and having fun with her friends. She's a bit too precocious for her age, mentally._

As the girl headed towards the dining room, her mother glanced at her for a moment. "By the way, how's your brother?" she asked, and the girl rolled her eyes at the question.

"He's locked up in his room, as usual," she replied, and the older woman pressed her temple, irritated. "You know, I don't think he's coming out on his own any sooner."

"Yes he is," her mother said, with a decided tone, and began to walk towards the inner part of the house. Her daughter shrugged, as she saw that; it wasn't as if that was a matter of hers.

Within seconds, the mother had reached the door of the last child of hers, with the word 'CHAD' written on it thanks to a set of wooden blocks. There was a message underneath, as well: 'O N T ISTURB'.

She knocked on the door. "Chad, open this door right now," she demanded.

Inside, a sixteen-year old male was lying on his bed, inside a rather messy room. The room had a total of five doors, with two of them being the wardrobe doors, one of them the closet door, and the last remaining one leading to a bathroom. There were clothes strewn alongside the bed, a broken videogame console (the letters 'VB', written on a piece of duct tape, were stuck on one of the sides) looked like it had gone through a bitter decade, and a PokéNav was being used as a paperweight. A belt with Pokéballs attached to it was hanging from the wall.

The young man did not look very attractive, either; although he was in no way ugly, he had horribly unkempt black hair, which looked like it had grown two sizes too many, he was dressed in dirty-looking, smelly clothes, which looked like they had been worn two days straight, and the blush and sweat in his features were fairly noticeable. If it wasn't because he didn't have any sort of sound-reproducing system, he'd likely have been listening to some very loud music right now.

_This loser you guys can see is me. Yeah, I know. I don't fit your definition of a hero, huh? In fact, if you noticed my name, you probably remember just who I am. If you don't, well, it doesn't matter; you probably have better things to do with your time than listen to me. If you are going to stay, though… I'm Chad. Like I said. I'm a Pokémon trainer, and no, I haven't had better days. Even in the last six years, this is the kind of life I kind of have lived, not necessarily due to any fault of mine. I guess some people simply don't have all the luck._

_You see, in the last six years, I've traveled through our country's many islands, seeing plenty of Pokémon and meeting more than enough people. As one would expect, I've gone through the regular Gym Badge quests, having faced way more than a hundred people – maybe even two hundred people – through the routes and cities, and over fifty Gym Leaders, Gym assistants, and some people who were only barely related to Gym training._

…_but still, I'm not that much at fault for what happened. It's not like there isn't a fierce competition, you know? Over five thousand people crowd to Evergrande City, the Indigo Plateau, and the other Championship Tournament sites across the country. Considering how strong the last few Gym Leaders one faces tend to be, you have to be strong if you want to reach the top. And some of those guys even had nicknames, too!_

…_fine. You don't believe me when I say that. Whatever…_

"_Chad!"_ his mother called from the other side of the door, knocking again. _"Open this door!"_

"I don't want to," he grumbled, closing his eyes. "Leave me alone, okay!"

"_You can't stay in there for the rest of the summer, you brat! It's already been a month! Open this door right now!"_ she demanded, and the teenager sighed.

"Yes I can!" he cried back, with his mother wincing at his volume. "It's not like it matters what I do or don't!"

"_For cripes' sake, just because you couldn't enter the Indigo League again doesn't mean you have to be so childish about it!"_ his mother told him, irritated. _"Your sister didn't manage to qualify for the Grand Festival either, and is she going through such a temper tantrum?"_

"She still managed to get all those five ribbons anyway!" was the annoyed response. "Go away!"

"_And you have your twenty-four badges! You even got to the Evergrande City League Tournament!"_ she told him, through the door. _"And the Indigo League Tournament, when you went to Kanto a third time!"_

"_How many people need to battle the same eight Gym Leaders three times, anyway?"_ his brother asked, apparently close to his mother. _"Seriously, big bro, why do you have to suck that badly?"_

"_Didn't I tell you to go and deliver your father's lunch?"_ his mother snapped at the boy, who quickly eeped away. _"And as for you, Chad, open this door right now!"_

"Leave me alone!" the teen grumbled, before turning on his bed. "I don't want to go and do stuff at school! Everybody watched the tournament! They're all going to make fun of me!"

"_They're not!"_ his mother told him, serious.

"_Mom, they're already making fun of __**me**__, so they'll definitely make fun of him,"_ his brother added, before running off again.

"_I swear, these children of mine…"_ the woman muttered, very irritated now, before grabbing the handle. _"Open this door NOW!"_

As she started trying to force the door open, the boy sighed and got up from his bed, adjusting his clothes as he did so. After he thought he was decent, he turned towards the window and opened it.

"_Hah! I knew I hadn't forgotten something!"_ his mother suddenly said, before the sound of a key twisting and turning in the keyhole was heard. _"Having a copy of your key was a good idea after a-"_

As she walked inside, she could see that the mess for a bedroom that she had just entered was currently lacking one thing in particular… her son.

"-ll?"

On the ground below, Chad grumbled, as he hid behind the neighbor's fence. "Why is it that all moms are this grouchy?" he complained, before sneaking around to the furthest side of the fence. "I'm sixteen already. I don't have to deal with this kind of crap. I survived six years by myself, too!"

"You did, huh?" a voice came from above, and as he looked up, he frowned. "That's not what it seemed…"

"Leave me alone, Matthew," he snapped back, standing fully up now. His interlocutor, a brown-haired teenager who looked only a bit younger than he was, thanks in part to his child-like haircut and innocent-looking face, was smirking at him. "I'm really not interested in dealing with your jokes right now."

"Oh, come on!" was the response, as he pushed open one of the wooden boards, walking into the courtyard. "We're best friends, aren't we? I think I'm allowed to make a few jokes over things which aren't really that funny."

"I'm only your best friend because back when we were children, I was the only one who laughed at your jokes," Chad stated, before sighing. "Look, it's just that this month hasn't been any more fun than the last couple of years, and I'm really not sure what I'm going to do. I mean… if I don't leave at all, my parents are bound to try and get me to find a job."

"Yeesh!" Matthew winced, as he heard that. "A job? But we're still too young to deal with that adult stuff!"

"Well, I don't have anything to do right now with my life otherwise," Chad pointed out, only for the brown-haired teen to shake his head, quickly silencing him.

"We're at the height of our youth! We have everything we can do with our lives!" Matthew told him, frowning for once. "Why would you want to even accept having a job, Chad?"

The teenager rolled his eyes, hearing that. "You never talked to my parents, did you?"

"Nope!" After hearing the chipper reply, Chad just rested closer to the fence, his arms crossed.

"Well, if you ever did, you'd know what I'm talking about. And anyway, what about you?" he asked, sounding more annoyed than before. "I didn't hear anything about your successes during my own journeys."

Matthew winced, despite the smile. "You sure have a way with words, don't you?"

"You're not helping. Do you think I want to get a job, either?" Chad asked, obviously nervous about this situation. "But my mother has been bothering me for weeks now, and if I don't do _something_ soon she'll probably demand I work since I can't go to a university without a proper diploma."

"That's a good point," his neighbor let out, somewhat thoughtful. "Look… just go and buy some stuff, okay? Grab some magazines, have a drink or two, just try to cool down. Then meet me at the old place, at around three in the afternoon or something."

"That place's still intact?" Chad asked, surprised. "Wow… I didn't know they hadn't demolished it yet."

"It's on the plans," his neighbor admitted, before going back to the other side. "It's been four years since we've hung out for real like we did before. And I really got an idea this time, I just… I can't let this go without telling you, okay?"

"…alright," was the response, and Matthew waved him off, as he headed back to his house.

_That was Matthew, who thinks he's my best friend just like how I'm his best friend. It's not that we aren't really friends… it's just that my circle of friends was always small. If it wasn't for him living close to me, I'd probably have no more friends at this point… which, looking back, would probably have saved me a whole bunch of headaches. But well, Matthew was always trying to disguise the fact that he didn't really have any other friends besides me. After everyone started going off to travel, and he wasn't able to… at least he did have those Pokémon of his own._

_Still, maybe I should have thought about this further; I mean… we did stop meeting after so many years, and…_

As he sneaked out of the courtyard, making use of the hole in the fence, Chad looked around. There was a small grocery store on the other side of the street this side, and considering he hadn't eaten in a while, he could probably get something decent, a bag of chips or something. Still, to just go and meet up with Matthew like this, especially since he-

A young woman passed by the street, probably taking her morning exercises. She was wearing a tight top and elastic shorts, both of which were pretty much form-fitting as she remained in continuous movement. Her blonde hair was flowing with each step she took, and it was obvious she was very proud of her appearance, as she clearly had some make-up on; nothing really serious, but still noticeable in this situation.

She passed by the house, before stopping; she thought she had seen something weird over there. However, as she turned around, there was nothing at all different from her usual run. Even the cars that usually passed by were doing so in time, as she had come to expect. She was the only one who was getting delayed by all this, and considering how much she had prized her daily routines, she wasn't going to waste any more time with this.

Behind the fence, Chad was sweating, despite the smile in his face. For a moment, he thought about looking outside again, but quickly shook his head; he had better things to do, and he needed to get ready to meet up with Matthew later in the afternoon. Besides, he was pretty sure he could take a shower before he did so…

_As you can tell, I didn't really live a very interesting life. That's what happens when you're at home; there just isn't much to do, particularly not during those boring months where you're not on the road trying your hardest to survive and finding new Pokémon that either want to eat your food or your flesh and fighting against trainers daily to the point of exhaustion._

_It's silly. You'd think that, by itself, ought to have given me an edge of any sort – after all, I have six years of experience as a trainer, so surely my Pokémon would be strong enough to beat a ten-year old's, right? That's so silly a thought I'm about to laugh. Oh, get serious! Do you even have any idea how hard it is to find a decent Pokémon? And I did try rotating my team, too; I'm not that stupid. It's just that…_

…_sorry. I kind of lost it, just now; I guess being nervous about dying is getting to me. And I need to tell you what happens next quickly or else I don't think we'll ever get to that point. I'll just go and skip to the meeting; nothing else really happened then._

The building was a rather rundown and old-looking one-story place, in the condemned area of town. The roof was the second story, which seemed to be lacking a few walls, and the paint was mostly gone, revealing the brick and plaster that formed the walls. The door that led to the inside was about the only thing that seemed decent, and that's because it wasn't rotting. Even the windows were either broken down or completely dusty, and to say this was a dump was either a compliment or an insult to dumps.

As Chad walked inside, however, it seemed like the place had been cleaned up recently: there wasn't enough dust on the floor or the couches to trigger anyone's allergies just by being there, and the lights were working… well, one of them, at least. Matthew had already taken a seat, on his usual placing, and the teenager decided to do the same.

"So, feeling better?" his brown-haired friend asked, receiving a nod in response. "Well, nice to know; you really weren't doing a very nice figure back then, Chad. Really, did you want your parents to get convinced you need a job, too?"

"Cut it out, Matthew…" he waved it off, even as Matthew took out a can from the fridge he was sitting on and tossed it to him. "It's been long enough and you _still_ haven't grown up. Wouldn't the rest of us leaving mean you'd have nobody to laugh at your jokes?"

"Like you've grown up, too," was the response, as Matthew watched him start drinking from the can. "And hey, it's not like they aren't coming back. You did, didn't you?"

There was a moment of pause, as Chad stopped his drink and looked at him. "So what? I didn't come back here because I wanted to. My permission to travel off-region won't be valid for another couple of weeks at least, so I had to return home."

"Ah, because of your poor performance in the last few years," Matthew summed up, with a smirk. "After all, you didn't win enough badges to qualify on your first year in either Hoenn or Kanto, you barely managed to capture enough Pokémon to fit a team, and your last attempt at the Indigo Plateau was the most humiliating attempt in the entire history of the last… well… _hundreds of years_ since the original Pokémon League was formed!"

The young man had to dodge a flying can of beverage, then, as Chad threw it in his general direction. "Screw off! I didn't come here to hear about what I already know!" he snapped, and Matthew had to raise his arms in a peaceful motion to calm him down.

"Chill, chill! I wasn't trying to insult you, you know!" he said, waiting until his friend had definitely stopped his motion to take a can for himself. "But well, you're trapped here; does that mean you're going to try going through the League yet again? I'm not really sure those Pokémon you used in Indigo will be that much useful."

Chad stared at him, before shuffling against the couch. "Well, what else do you think I can do? All I really know how to do is _train Pokémon_. I never got a head for studying and my family would do anything rather than keep me at home, especially considering the money they make while we travel," he replied, looking away now. "At least the others haven't faced this kind of trouble."

"Do you really need to mention them?" Matthew asked, putting down his own can. "If I had known you were going to be a grouch I'd have brought something stronger."

"…sorry," was the impatient response, as Chad closed his eyes. "I almost forgot you haven't had any luck with your journey either."

"Like I wanted to be sick…" his friend muttered, before getting a smile on his face. "Still, we can always look at the bright side of things! Which made it lucky that you came back after all!"

At that, Chad stared at him in suspicion. "What do you mean, Matthew?" he asked, cautiously, watching him drink some more beforehand. The young man let out a breath, at the end.

"Well, have you ever heard of a place named Orre?"

_And that was the start of this adventure… or misadventure, as someone probably would call it. Unfortunately for me, completely unaware of what the truth was, I had absolutely no idea what Orre was… and right now, I don't know if I regret it or hate it. But that wasn't the end of it, no… like I said, it's been at least a month since then. Things got worse, after all._


End file.
